


Resurection

by kimmykun



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmykun/pseuds/kimmykun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tron comes back a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurection

“Impossible!” Dyson stared at the figure before him. “You were derrezing when you hit the sea.”

Tron smiled. “I did derrez.”

“I don’t understand,” Dyson replied.

“My code – Alan-1’s code – spread into the sea. The sea absorbed me, and my code fulfilled its purpose.”

Dyson crossed his arms. “As what? Light-fish food?”

“No. I am the protector of this system. I was programmed to shut down anything that would endanger it. That definitely includes Clu’s poison.”

Dyson’s eyes widened and he reached for his disk. “Is that how you’re back from the grave then?”

“The sea remade me. Made me just like its any other of its children.”

“Is that so?” Dyson asked as his eyes zeroed in on Tron’s left bicep.

Tron nodded and derezzed the sleeves from his suit.

Dyson turned his head in disgust. “How far you've fallen, Tron. Now you’re just another pest to be extinguished.”

“Oh, and I wasn't that before?”

“No, before you still had a chance at perfection. Now you’re just filth!” Dyson shouted as he charged towards Tron. Tron easily dodged his attacks and it wasn't long before Dyson was overpowered by him.

“Stop. I’m better than you, my friend. This will only end with your death. And it’s obvious neither of us wants that,” Tron pleaded, holding him down.

“And what do you expect me to do? Surrender? You’re an ISO, an abomination. You have to be destroyed.”

Tron laughed.

“You find that funny?”

“Yes,” Tron replied as his hand traveled up Dyson’s thigh. “Because as revolting as you think I am…”

Dyson struggled and turned his head away.

Tron gently cupped Dyson’s chin and pulled his face to meet his. “You still want my ISO cock.”


End file.
